Code Geass: The Visions of Infinity
by AstridClaire
Summary: Together with his newly found Geass and the Black Knights, Lelouch Lamperouge confidently takes the mask of Zero. However, he finds more than he's bargained for as he suspiciously tracks clues of another persona that even C.C. doesn't know about and has been taking his identity. He was then stunned to behold a "White Zero" named INFINITY leading the organization of CODE KNIGHTS.


**Code Geass:**

**"The Visions of Infinity"**

**_~~~PROLOGUE~~~_**

**_The Foretold Journey Has Just Begun._**

* * *

It finally ended. All the tears, suffering and pain have perished. The crimson sky reverted back to its radiant blue. Glorious flowers bloomed in the landscapes of greenery. Rivers were clear, and were no longer tainted with the innocents' blood. War has passed, but so has time. It had taken years to finally achieve this peace, yet even now, so much work needs to be done. Throughout the land, there seemed to be no more crimes that could be worse than before. Various scars were left behind as souvenirs for several warriors whose rivals have already gone. Fighters that have finally found another route through an endless journey lived within the memories of those who stayed. In the end, the bloody history could never be erased.

No one could believe in such ideals, yet here, they're all living in it already. I did not believe in such a thing from the very beginning, and I still don't. Such foolishness is the job of humans whose sins have tainted their souls into clinging to their desires only to satisfy themselves. Yet here I am...I stand alone to see people living their lives while mine is now caged to another existence as a price for my action to encourage those same foolish ideals. I never regretted anything, but I wasn't proud of it either. Everything is too good to be true, and I'm most aware of the fact that this peace was merely shaped from pure naivety of humans in which they could have freedom.

Freedom means isolation for it connotes the severity of bonds. In contradiction, man would never want to be alone for it is a fear worse than death. Such irony is the existence of this world, and I have learned this since my birth.

I was once known as "The Man of Fates". I was seen next to the "The Man of Miracles and Blasphemy" himself: Zero. I've foretold many things, and before anyone could interpret, everything has already been set into motion. I came to this world as the symbol of true darkness...an endless abyss...the pinnacle of oblivion...the epitome of sadness...and in the end, I came to be known as "The Oracle". Throughout the war, I could never believe that I would take part in mindless acts of idealism and heroism. I was born to become a god by living through the darkness and making use of the light. I was supposed to be a distant presence to humans as I watch them live their lives like marionettes. Politics was nothing more but ephemeral amusement to me. I am an blasphemous enigma, and the entirety of my persona was unfathomable in the logic of we call 'humanity' and a reasoning called 'morality'.

Through these truths, I stand here to witness the results of the path I chose. I've wandered the land and saw how the 100th ruler of Britannia, Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia, inherited the legacy to create a true gentle world. Kururugi Suzaku, now known as the new Zero, stands by her side as he took the burden of his former friend and rival. My sight presents more existences that have become the proofs of the miracles I have done, each with a smile on their faces. However, what's most centered through my sight is _that man_.

He came to be known as the Accursed King, the 99th Emperor of Britannia, the Original Zero, and the reason of my birth: Lelouch Vi Britannia.

Now, he lives a life of seclusion throughout the land of Japan—formerly known as Area 11—together with that witch named C.C. After the fulfillment of his wishes, he opened his arms for death only to be revived as an immortal Code Bearer. He fought through war and went so far as to hurt his own dearest sister, Nunnally. Through it all, I saw everything by staying with him.

From the beginning of his rebellion, I watched his growth. I was there to rid his own humanity. It was my purpose to make sure that he becomes stronger until he was ready to accept the role of a Code Bearer, which is the only positive route for any Geass User. I was the persona of his will, yet I was nothing more than a witness to his story. I knew everything yet did nothing. I neither helped nor harmed anything he wanted done in his life. All that mattered was to keep him alive just so that my existence could not be exiled to the abyss, and live the purpose of a Code Geass.

He treated me as a threat to his sister and he was right. I never was fond of the idea of Nunnally's existence, for the sole reason that she is the source of Lelouch's humanity. This hinders Lelouch's growth into the man that I was shaping him to be...yet I did nothing to her. She might be a hindrance, but she was also the meaning of my birth. I kept him cold and distant, then ripped his fears and weaknesses through time that passed within the war. I was his darkness, and the path to his demise. After the emergence of his soul and my persona, Lelouch surprised me by crying for my 'death'.

I never understood why and I still don't. The very reason that I wanted to separate Lelouch's feelings from his self was because it was unstable. It can be a strength and weakness at the highest degree, but at most times, it's both...which led me to fear them.

However, as the ticking of the cursed song came by, I succeeded in removing his humanity only to receive it as my own. I had feelings I wasn't supposed to have, and he saw me as a person which became a thorn to my plans. His everything became mine, and he will see how my own actions and inactions would affect the fate that has been foretold before him. His every crime and every sin will be nothing more but fragments of me.

As I look back, Lelouch will realize the true meaning of the Code together with my pitiful wish. I was his friend. I was his rival. I was his brother. I was his family. I was his second-in-command. I was his ally. I was a threat. I was his savior. I was his demise. I was his protector. I was his curse. I was his reflection. I might have even been called his lover. I became his everything, just as how he was mine.

**I...AM...HIM.**

**I am Infinity, and he is Zero. This the story of OUR rebellion.  
**

* * *

**_A/N: This fan fiction will be known as a semi-AU. Random arcs would appear within the timeline, and there would be a combination of OCs and semi-OCs. The story would still focus on the canon characters as much as possible. If you want this to be a romance, the main pairing would be LELOUCHXOC. Other pairings would be entirely up to your suggestions and how it affects my decision. There would also be minor implications of YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI, INNUENDOS, VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, and SUGGESTIVE THEMES. However, the plot would develop everything into heterosexual romances. The readers are advised to wait for the story's development to find out how. PLEASE R&R!_  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass and any copyrighted material in this story.  
**


End file.
